Unexpected Visitor
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: After dueling the psychic psychotic legendary Pokemon Mewtwo, Mew is injured and who else but Swift and Nia would be so hospitable but to take the pink cat in to recover? Chaos is insured once Super Smash Bros. Brawl and cake enter the equation.


I got bored and this was a series idea I had, so up it goes. Mayhem with legendaries again. Oh right, and this takes place after the vacation. No spoilers included. Hope you all like it, and share the cake.

Swift: What's cake got to do with anything?

You'll see.

Psy: dude, I love cake!

Nia: You love all food.

Psy: Yeah!

* * *

_Unexpected Visitor_

Nia, swiftly and silently, dashed to and stopped behind tree to tree early one morning in Viridian Forest. Her target was completely unaware of her existence. Peering out slowly from behind the tree that concealed her; she spotted the orangish-yellow Pikachu a couple of meters ahead, snacking on an Oran Berry. The Eevee grinned mischievously. She crouched slowly, wriggling her hips as she did so, then leapt from her hiding place.

The Pikachu's ears twitched in alert and he tried to run, but the Eevee tackled him, tumbled a bit, and pinned him down.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed triumphantly overtop of her quarry. "So, am I getting better, Swifty?"

Swift groaned lightly with Nia's hind paws pressing against his stomach. "Yeah, I guess so..." he said, somewhat ashamed of being caught so easily. "If I hadn't become distracted with berries..." the Pikachu sighed and stopped, and Nia allowed him to sit up. He rubbed a sore ear. 

"But honestly, you are getting a lot better at hunting." Swift said, happy. He had been training her to get better at it.

Nia smiled uncontrollably. "Thanks, Swift!"

Swift nodded and began to stand up. "Now, we should probably head back home–" Nia tackled him again.

The Eevee pinned him to the ground again, and stared into his eyes through her narrowed ones and a sly smile. "Hey, Swift... Notice how no one's around...?" she began temptingly. "Just me and you. Not another soul in sight..."

Swift knew what she was hinting at. Sweat began to bead and he glanced around quickly. "No..." He whispered to himself. "That Spearow... he always show's up at intimate moments..."

"Swift... stop worrying so much." Nia said simply, gently leaning towards him before...

BOOM!

"Pearl Harbor II?" Swift asked, suddenly sitting up again, and Nia stumbled off him. The explosion had sounded off not too far away from them. "Are Psy and Rebel here?"

"No, that sounded more like something crashing..." Nia answered, also looking in the direction of the crash before running off. "Come on! Let's see what happened!"

Swift dashed after her, and a very dissapointed Spearow watched from inside a couple of trees. "Crap, man..."

They reached the crash sight after finding a small crater in the ground, and smoke rising from it. 

"A meteorite?" Nia guessed, amazed.

Swift couldn't tell and began stepping forward. The smoke wasn't too deep to see through, and a gust of wind that blew it away revealed a small, pink, long-tailed cat. It was battered and bruised and covered in dirt, and its eyes were closed.

Swift and Nia recognized it instantly. 

"Holy mother of Mew!!" Swift exclaimed, and Nia gapped in shock.

He hurriedly skidded down the burning crater and dashed near Mew's side to examine it. Nia soon joined him.

"Is it dead?" She asked fearfully. 

"No...Mew dying would be worse than Pearl Harbor II..." Swift answered, still examine it. "But I think it broke its leg."

Suddenly, the cat's eyes began to slowly open, strenuously, and it narrowed them. "Damnit... bastard cheated..."

Swift blinked at the cat's use of language. "Say wha?"

While up above, Mewtwo floated with folded arms, and chortled hysterically. Finally he stopped, and wiped away a tear. "HA!! Take _that _you girly feline of a cat!!" He shouted and pointed triumphantly.

"I _am _a girl!" Mew shouted back, sitting up.

Mewtwo ignored her. "Oh yeah! Who's numbah one now! That's right! Two!"

Swift was confused, but recognozed the Pokemon anyway. "HEY!! You're that guy who tired to steal our Halloween candy, you fiend!"

"And don't you forget it!" Mewtwo howled, warped a can of beer in his hand, then warped himself away.

"Sometimes I hate that guy..." Mew grumbled.

Swift's attention turned to the grounded legendary. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a fracture.. Mutant-boy you saw there cheated during one of our weekly psychic duels. Probably sore from losing the past 34 weeks." Mew explained. Swift pondered this in wonder as he guzzled a bottle of ketchup.

"Anyway..." Mew tried to stand up, but winced in pain with a high-pitched cry and fell back down.

"Hey, don't stand on it!" Nia said worryingly. "Why not fly?"

Mew shook her head. "Can't. Used all the psychic energy I had during the duel. And it takes a while to recharge."

"Hmm... tough." Swift commented. 

"Swift! "Nia rebuked, turning to give him a warning glare, then she turned to Mew and smiled warmly. "You could stay with us until you get better!"

Mew shook her head again. "Naw, I couldn't... I never liked imposing much. Besides, I'll be fine in a few days." she refused.

"Really, it's no trouble!" Nia insisted. "You aren't imposing, and we have plenty of space." 

Mew blinked. Seeming disbelieving. "...That's okay?"

"Of course it's okay!"

Mew tapped her chin pensively for a moment. "...Well, I guess living in an underground den for a while couldn't be too bad—"

"We have a house." Swift stated bluntly, now eating a bag of cheesy snacks that mousys would like. 

Mew blinked again, deciding not to ask how he continued obtaining snacks and ketchup bottles. "Well, anyway... If I'm to go anywhere, I'm afraid I'll have to ask someone to carry—"

"'Nuff said." Without warning, he stowed away his snacks, then lifted Mew onto his shoulders and began padding toward their home. 

Mew's face fur turned hot red. '_The mythical Mew being carried off by a Pikachu... well now, this is embarrassing."_

Swift smirked as he walked. "Hey, you're pretty light."

Mew grinned. "Why, thank you!"

Nia felt a flash of jealously rush throughout her as she traveled behind them and stopped. "Hey... Swift, why don't you compliment me like that?"

Purposely, Swift didn't answer, grinned and kept moving, knowing it would bug Nia a bit.

"Swift!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back at the house, Swift helped Mew onto the sofa and offered her the remote, while Nia grumbled angrily about an 'ungrateful mouse.'

"'Kay, make yourself and home, and I'll go fetch some bandages and help you splint your leg—"

"Oh no you don't! I'll do that." Nia insisted, glaring at Swift before dashing upstairs to bathroom.

Swift blinked and scratched his head. "Okay, I'm sorry! Happy?" He called up to her. Then tapped his chin as he turned back around. "I'll go... tend to the breakfast!" With that, the orange mouse dashed into the kitchen and left the legendary psychic type alone.

Mew blinked as she watched them go wordlessly. After a while she decided, '_They seem nice...' _she started looking around the room. The large flat screen TV caught her attention. Then what caught her attention even more, was a Nintendo Wii sitting on a stool below the television. 

"Hello..." Mew strained to use some of the last of her power to float over to it. She titled her head at a note attached to it and read it aloud. "Rebel, you break this Wii I break your head. Sign, you should know."

Mew was confused. "Who's Rebel...?"

Ignoring that, she picked up a Gamecube controller from the floor that was hooked to the Wii, turned it on, and floated back over to the sofa, panting at the loss of psychic energy. 

"There... now lesse... I don't think they'd mind much if I made my own Mii..."

But as soon as the Wii's menu screen popped up, she stared at it in surprise. "They have Brawl!"

The legendary wasted no time picking that instead and started playing, skipping the opening movie. "Sweet. ...Hey, what happened to Ness?"

Ignoring her favorite character was now an unlockable, Mew simply picked Lucas instead, selected random computers as opponents, and selected Delfino Plaza to fight in. 

Her first time playing Brawl, Mew's eyes widened at the game's awesomeness. "Sweeet..."

She only played for a couple of minutes before an explosion was heard from the kitchen, smoke followed it and the smoke alarm went off. Mew turned around to look as Swift stumbled out of the kitchen coughing. This gave Samus the chance toss her character off the edge.

"You okay?" she asked.

Swift stumbled over, still coughing and some of his fur was charred. "Something wrong... toaster..." He recovered as he noticed Brawl was on. "You can play this?"

Mew noticed she was losing and turned back to the game, knocking out a badly beaten Yoshi with Lucas' PK Freeze. "None of the other lengendary's could beat me if I used Ness in Melee." she answered curtly. "Lucas doesn't handle much differently."

Swift watched for a while. "With Link I could so beat you." the mouse challenged.

Mew almost immediately exited the battle. "There's another controller over that way." she replied grinning. "Ho-oh uses Link too I whup him all the time."

Swift grabbed the other control, selected Link and the Picto Chat stage. "That's 'cause Ho-oh sucks then." Swift seated himself next to Mew, smirking ever confidently at his Brawl prowess. "Now, prepare to lose." 

10 minutes later...

"So this was a stock battle...?" Inquired Nia as she watched the battle, very bored by now with her head resting against her folded paws and cream tipped tail brushing the sofa's edge. 

Swift and Mew, both with one life remaining, were too focused on battling to listen; Swift through clenched teeth and tapping buttons unmercifully, and Mew playing by laying upside down on the sofa, playing rather calmly.

Suddenly, an explosion came from the screen, Link's death cry was heard, the announcer guy on the game shouted the end of the battle, and Swift's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I win." Mew stated simply, letting her control fall to the ground beside Nia.

"OF ALL THE—!!" Swift tossed his controller into the nearest vase and smashed it.

Nia sighed. "We have to pay to replace those..." 

Swift however ignored that too and soon stomped off into the kitchen, grumbling.

Mew watched in mild concern, mild smugness, and mild hunger. "Think he's upset?"

Nia nodded. "Yeah. A blow to his ego, but he'll recover eventually..."

"Great. By the way, I think he destroyed breakfast but I'm—"

Another explosion came from the kitchen, and this time the charred remains of pancakes flew out and hit the wall in the next room. "DAMNIT!!" Swift shouted.

Mew blinked then turned to Nia. "I didn't _kill _his ego like he did those pancakes, did I?" 

Nia turned thoughtful, "Well... the explosion looked the same..."

"Tricking Pokemon onto motion sensor bombs does that..." Mew nodded. 

Just then, Swift, now with a feverish scowling expression stomped from the kitchen and up the stairs. "I'm going to bed!"

"But it's 10:57 in the morning..." Mew looked at the clock.

Then more smashing erupted as the door was blown down.

"What the!?"

Rebel and Psy walked into the house, suited in blue jumpsuits and Psy was carrying a vacuum of sorts on his back.

"Who do you call? Ghostbusters!" Rebel proclaimed loudly with a wide smirk.

"Why did you blast down our door?" Nia asked through narrowed eyes.

Psy walked into the house with a sub in his paws, still carrying the vacuum. "Dude.. I think this was the wrong house–it's yellow dude's."

"I know!" Rebel retorted. "Just... thought they could use some experienced ghost exterminators..."

"Hey, Nia; where are all the sleeping pills? I can't..." The yellow-orange mouse himself was coming back down the stairs, now in blue pajamas. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking at the door. He saw Rebel and Psy. "Why did you blast down our door...?" The Pikachu growled.

Rebel leaned closer to Psy, pulling up his hand as he whispered, "On my signal, dash outside, then split up. He'll have to go for one of us, so the other has a 50 percent chance of survival at least..."

"You blew up a kitchen!" Mew shouted in Rebel and Psy's defense, much to the two troublemakers' surprise. 

Nia patted Mew's shoulder. "Better off not defending them. They sorta don't know how to learn lessons.."

Rebel and Psy turned around at the sound of the new voice, and soon spotted Mew. Psy wondered in confusion why her leg was splinted. "Hey, why's—"

"Hello, good-lookin'!!" Rebel shouted, his eyes took on the form of hearts, and his tongue lolled. Without another word our giving anyone a chance to reply, the Meowth dashed up onto the sofa, scooting next to Mew with a sly grin. "So, where have you been all my life?"

Mew grimaced in disgust, and then a burst of telepathic energy pushed the Meowth to the other side of the sofa. 

Rebel blinked. "Right... so dinner first?"

"It hasn't hit lunch time yet..." Nia pointed out quietly, somewhat confused.

"Lunchtime?!" Psy immediately took off his blue ghostbusters' uniform and vacuum and hung them over a coat rack before proceeding towards the kitchen. "That reminds me—I'm hungry! I'll cook for everyone, dudes and dudettes!"

"You just ate a sub before getting here!" Rebel called after him.

Swift sighed and waved a paw after them as he turned around. Going off to search for those sleeping pills.

"So, are things always this quiet?" Mew asked Nia, grinning.

The Eevee sighed. "Normally... If Sonar and Valerie visit today, things should turn calmer..."

"HOLY CHEESE! What's happened to the toaster!?" They heard Psy scream fearfully. 

"I'll fix it—shut up!" Swift shouted in defensive anger from upstairs. "Just don't touch the micro—"

Another explosion. "The microwave blew, dude!! What is this?! Hell's kitchen!?" 

"No, Psy! Swift will hurt us if you blow stuff up! Besides, that's a TV show!" Rebel dashed into the kitchen to assist his friend.

Mew chuckled at their antics, and Nia sighed again. The Eevee padded over towards the controller Swift tossed and picked it up. "Anyway, Swift insisted on teaching me how to play the day he got this... waiting in front of Gamestop all night... Wanna go another round? I don't really want to make lunch anymore..."

"HEY! I SAW THAT FIRST–I GET THAT SLICE OF CAKE!!" 

"NO, DUDE! MINE!!"

Then louder than both, "**THAT'S **_**MY **_**LAST SLICE OF CAKE!! PAWS OFF!!" **Swift dashed down the stairs in a sparking, yellow blur and zipped into the kitchen. A three-way fight over cake soon broke out. 

Mew laughed, "I think the brawl in the kitchen would be more fun! Give him the chair!" she called enthusiastically. 

Nia loaded up the next stage, which was the Bridge stage from Twilight Princess, after picking Pit. "Please, don't encourage them..."

The sounds of smashing wood could be heard as a chair leg rolled into the living room.

* * *

Next chapter, perhaps Sonar and Valerie can help calm the turmoil of kitchen mayhem, or will they too fall prey to the lure of Super Smash Bros. Brawl? If so, blame Swift's Wii. Though he promises ye all a turn if you review...


End file.
